The Devil, The Witch
by tinerzz
Summary: BRUJA! DIABLO! WITCH! DEVIL! They were known as what they were, but did not hide. It's a big mistake when they are hunted and killed by the angel that brought them together. Will they rule again? English/Spanish/Latin


"La bruja y el diablo caminan de la mano. Se alimentan de las almas de los niños and man. La bruja y el diablo caminan de la mano. Corran por sus vidas, una duración de sus vidas. Hay un demonio dentro!" The old Spanish woman on the street yelled, pointing toward the forever young couple walking down the street.

"What did she say?" The young girl of 19, with mahogany hair and blood red eyes, whispered looking up at her mate.

"The witch and the devil walk hand in hand. They feed off of souls of children and man. The witch and the devil walk hand in hand. Run for your lives, run for your lives. There's a demon inside!" The man of 20, blond hair and eyes to match his mates, chuckled.

"So, I am a witch." The girl giggled, twirling away down the street.

"Yes, my love. You are a witch and I the devil. Together we shall wreak havoc on the world, you, I, and our demon child." He smirked, his eyes rolling under his sunglasses.

She laughed harshly and continued her way down the street, twirling and laughing, drawing more attention to her and her mate than when the Spanish maid accused them of being a _bruja_ and _el diablo_.

"Asesinos." The old woman cursed over and over, following behind the witch and devil.

"Murderers." The young devil chuckled to his wife.

"Bruja, bruja!" The woman chanted, holly water splashing onto the girl's skin.

The girl hissed as the water burned her skin. She turned on the woman, being held back by her mate.

"Arder en el infierno, la malvada bruja! Su hijo demonio ser condenados. Su diablo volverá a los pozos de fuego, fue convocado a tantos años atrás." The lady cursed, taking small steps backward, the holly water still flying from her weak old hands.

"STOP!" A voice rang out, halting the movements of the three.

"El ángel! Él ha venido. Él nos salvará. Él ha sido enviado a derrotar al diablo y su esposa. Mi salvación está aquí por fin!" The woman called toward the bronze haired boy, blocking the light, his features shadowed.

"Sí, señora. He venido a salvarte. El diablo y su esposa se daño ya no. Su hijo condenados al infierno." His velvet voice soothed.

"My wife and I have done you no harm. We have done no harm. Por favor, señora, no hemos hecho ningún mal. Nos referimos a ningún daño." He pleaded, for this young devil was truly scared, not just for his wife and child's life, but for his. He knew this angel could kill them in a matter of seconds.

"¡Mentiroso! Los ojos del diablo! Él vive en ti. Te han enviado, nos privan de la vida. Él," she gestured to the figure, "el ángel, está aquí para ahorrar. Él nos salvará."

"Señora, un paso atrás, porque esta es mi lucha y verás ningún daño." He whispered, pushing the woman out of the alley and down the street.

"No. No, please. Please leave us alone. We have done nothing wrong!" The girl pleaded, clinging to the devil's arm.

"You murder the innocent, and now you are mothering a demon inside of you. All you must be killed. There is no other way." He spoke with authority, stepping out of the shadows, his face no longer shadowed.

His golden eyes shined with regret, loss, and love.

For this angel fell in love with this witch long before she met the devil. He knew her when she was just a fairy. Before she chose the devil.

The angel let out a fierce growl and pounced, tearing the two to shreds and setting them on fire, every part but their heads.

"Se han ido! Lo he logrado. Su pueblo está a salvo! El diablo y la bruja ya no hacerle daño." He shouted, holding the heads up in the middle of the street.

"La bruja y el diablo ya no caminan de la mano. Ya no se alimentan de las almas de los niños y el hombre. La bruja y el diablo ya no caminan de la mano. Sus vidas son seguros, ya no vivimos en el miedo. El demonio ha muerto!" The old Spanish woman yelled, her hands thrown up in the air.

"Bruja. Bella. Diablo. Jasper." The sullen angel whispered, throwing the heads into the still raging fire.

The devil and witch were summoned to hell to live out the rest of eternity.

"Meus veneficus , pro EGO have deficio vos. Nos erant sent rego orbis terrarum quod nos have nisus sursum tergum domi." The devil whispered to his witch, his queen.

"Meus diligo , meus rex rgis. Vos have non deficio mihi. Nos mos orior oriri ortus iterum , pro iam , meus domus est per." The witch whispered, looking out at her fiery kingdom.

They would have their day again.

* * *

**Short little one shot with Bella/Jasper (Witch/Devil). And You guessed it, Edward is our angel. **

**The languages used were Spanish and Latin. Here is what everything means;**

**(Besides the few things I did translate. Also, they aren't all accurate, but it's the closest translation. And if you were wondering, the last two are the only ones in Latin.)**

_Arder en el infierno, la malvada bruja! Su hijo demonio ser condenados. Su diablo volverá a__los pozos de fuego, fue convocado a tantos años atrás._ – Burn in hell, evil witch! Your demon child be damned. Your devil will return to the fiery pits he was summoned to so many years ago.

_El ángel! Él ha venido. Él nos salvará. Él ha sido enviado a derrotar al diablo y su esposa. Mi salvación está aquí por fin! _- The angel! He has come! He our savior. He will save us from the devil and his wife.

_Sí, señora. He venido a salvarte. El diablo y su esposa se daño ya no. Su hijo condenados al infierno._ - Yes, ma'am. I have come to save you. The devil and his wife will no longer hurt your town. Their child condemned to hell.

_Por favor, señora, no hemos hecho ningún mal. Nos referimos a ningún daño. _– Please, ma'am, we have done no wrong. We mean no harm.

_¡Mentiroso! Los ojos del diablo! Él vive en ti. Te han enviado, nos privan de la vida. Él, el ángel, está aquí para ahorrar. Él nos salvará. _- Liar! The eyes of the devil! He lives in you. You have been sent to deny us life. He, the angel, is here to save. He will save us.

_Señora, un paso atrás, porque esta es mi lucha y verás ningún daño._ - Ma'am, step back, because this is my struggle and you shall see no harm.

_Se han ido! Lo he logrado. Su pueblo está a salvo! El diablo y la bruja ya no hacerle daño._ - They are gone! I have succeeded. Your town is safe!

_La bruja y el diablo ya no caminan de la mano. Ya no se alimentan de las almas de los niños y el hombre. La bruja y el diablo ya no caminan de la mano. Sus vidas son seguros, ya no vivimos en el miedo. El demonio ha muerto!_ - The witch and the devil no longer walk hand in hand. They do not feed on the souls of children and man. The witch and the devil no longer walk hand in hand. Our lives are safe, we no longer live in fear. The demon is dead!

_Meus veneficus , pro EGO have deficio vos. Nos erant sent rego orbis terrarum quod nos have nisus sursum tergum domi._ – My witch, for I have failed you. We were sent to rule the world, but we have been sent back home.

_Meus diligo , meus rex rgis. Vos have non deficio mihi. Nos mos orior oriri ortus iterum , pro iam , meus domus est per._ - My love, my king. You have not failed me. We will rise again, for now, my home is the throne.


End file.
